In recent years, a straddle electric vehicle which incorporates as a driving power source an electric motor activated by electric power stored in a battery has been developed. The straddle electric vehicle incorporates a charging connector connectable to an outside connector connected to an outside electric power supply, to charge a battery mounted in the vehicle with the electric power supplied from the outside electric power supply (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).
In the electric motorcycle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the charging connector is accommodated in a member having the same shape as that of a fuel tank, in a location where the fuel tank is disposed in a conventional engine-driven motorcycle. The space inside this member is opened and closed by a cap similar to a lid of the fuel tank.